I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for supporting location services (LCS) for a terminal.
II. Background
It is often desirable, and sometimes necessary, to know the location of a terminal, e.g., a cellular phone. The terms “location” and “position” are synonymous and are used interchangeably herein. For example, an LCS client may desire to know the location of the terminal and may communicate with a location server in order to request location information for the terminal. The location server may then send a message to the terminal to start a location session. This message may be properly delivered to the terminal based on routing information available for the terminal. The location server and the terminal may then exchange messages, as necessary, to obtain location information for the terminal. The location server may then return the requested location information to the LCS client.
For network-initiated location service as described above, the location server or some other network entity may need routing information for the terminal in order to send the initial message to the terminal. In certain operating scenarios, the routing information for the terminal may not be available due to various reasons, as described below. Nevertheless, it may be desirable to support network-initiated location services even in such scenarios.